How It Should Have Ended
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: How I feel Luke's last moments should have gone...of course its Thakluke so don't read it if you don't ship it. Read and RawR and Enjoy!


**Ok this is just a little oneshot I came up with. This is how I think the Last Olympian should have ended...I personally feel like Luke told the wrong person he loved them. Obviously this is a Thaluke based oneshot. This also contains a little extra surprise. So I felt like it was unfair that Luke never did get to say goodbye to Thalia whom he obviously loved very much at one point...I honestly feel like he never stopped loving her. She obviously didn't stop loving him why else would she have joined the Hunt? Well anyway I think Rick can sometimes be evil. Be on the lookout for some of my other fics, I plan on updating them soon due to the fact that I finally have free time! RawR and Enjoy, Review telling me if you liked it :D**

* * *

Luke looked around the throne room. He was slowly but surely dying after he stabbed himself with Annabeth's dagger. He could barely focus on the faces that were looking over him. One of course was Annabeth's, the other's Percy. He could vaguely make out Grover and some other kid with black hair and dark eyes. The one face he couldn't find was _hers. _He was hoping that she would be there or at least there so he could apologize and say goodbye. She was after all his first love.

"Luke can you hear me?" Annabeth asked.

"I can hear you Annie." He smiled but winced in pain.

There were tears streaming down her face, "You were brave."

Luke didn't respond he waited a couple more seconds and the throne room door flew open. Luke made the effort to crane his neck to see who it was. Sure enough it was her in all her punk glory. He smiled and she rushed towards him. She cradled his head in her lap and smiled down at him.

"Hey Thals." He whispered.

"Shh don't talk." She sniffled.

Annabeth had a hold of his hand, "You were the hero."

Luke chuckled and winced once again in pain, "No I wasn't."

Thalia shushed him again, "Quiet." She was running her fingers through his hair gently like he always imagined she would one day. He smiled up at her and she looked down at him with tearful blue eyes.

He wasn't used to seeing her like how she looked now. He wasn't used to seeing her wear that tiara she had on the top of her head, the silver, but he must admit that the t-shirt was her all the way.

Luke knew he was going to die any minute so he better make this quick, "Grover you were the bravest satyr I've ever known."

Grover sniffled, "Thank you Luke you were one of the bravest demigods."

Luke chuckled inducing a little more pain, "Percy promise me that you won't let the gods get away with injustice."

Percy nodded, "I promise you Luke."

Luke looked at Annabeth, "You were always like a little sister to me and I know that you were always looking out for me. I want to you to know that you were one of the best people who entered my life."

Annabeth smiled there were tears streaming down her face, "Thank you Luke for everything."

"It was no problem kid." He whispered he only had a little time left so he had to get out what he had been dying to say to Thalia, "Thalia…"

"Shh." She whispered. Luke could tell that she was crying.

"Thalia I'm sorry, I know that there are some resentments but I promise you that I will wait for you in the Underworld." He whispered.

"Luke…"

"I wait for you right outside Elysium." He whispered.

Thalia let out a sad breathy laugh, "You always were one who didn't like to listen."

Luke smiled at her, "I promise you."

Thalia pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Hush."

"I love you Thalia." He whispered.

"I love you too." That was the last thing Luke heard before his entire world turned black. He was gone now awaiting judgment in Hades. Hopefully they wouldn't go too hard on him.

**Centuries Later**

Luke as promised sat outside the gates to Elysium. He knew that he wouldn't enter eternal happiness if she wasn't there with him. He didn't care how long it took for her to get there but he was going to make sure that he kept that promise. Maybe their paths weren't meant to cross in the mortal life but he knew for a fact that their paths were going to cross in the after life. Luke paced around and then he began to hear whispers.

_"A daughter of Zeus…"_

"_Killed by her second in command…"_

_ "Thalia Grace…"_

"_Died only yesterday…"_

_ "Achieved Elysium…"_

Luke didn't know if he should believe it. He was beginning to give up when he noticed Hades escorting her himself. Luke grinned there she was she was still perfect to him. Her eyes were still blue, her hair still raven, her freckles were there. She was still Thalia. Luke grinned as she got even closer.

"I believe Luke Castellan has been waiting a long time for you." Hades said smiling dryly.

Thalia looked at Luke and smiled, "You did keep your promise."

"Would I dare go into Elysium without you?" he asked.

She laughed slightly, "You know you didn't have to wait."

"I wanted to be the first person you saw when you arrived of course I had to wait." He smiled.

"Well if you wouldn't mind Luke would care to show her around?" Hades asked.

Luke shook his head, "Of course not."

The huge gates swung open and Luke held out his hand for Thalia, "Ready?"

Hades turned back around, "Oh and do tell my son that I say hello. I haven't been able to see him lately."

"Sure thing Lord Hades." Luke nodded.

He looked over at Thalia who smiled and took his hand. Even for a spirit her touch was warm and comforting.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"To your new home." He whispered.

Everyone was stopping in the streets and staring at the two as they began to walk. Thalia could recognize familiar faces including all of her friends, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo. Everyone who had made her happy in life. Luke stopped at a small house and opened the door. It was charming and cute like the house Thalia had always dreamt of having.

"Is this…" she asked.

"Our place?" Luke finished her sentence, "Yes it is."

She smiled at him and hugged him tightly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Thals." He grinned. His face was perfect once more no longer marred by that stupid scar.

Luke bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips before smiling, "I finally found you."

She smiled, "I love you Luke."

"I love you even more."

"Don't even start that…" he cut her off with another kiss. If they couldn't have this in their mortal lives they were definitely going to have it in their eternal lives. They were together and now things were going to be perfect even if they were dead. They were with each other and that was all that mattered to Luke at the moment. He had finally found her.


End file.
